Hot Drinks
by Luna de Acero
Summary: Levi no es de beber mucho, porque cuando lo hace se descontrola. Pastillas, tragos, karaoke y un jovencito muy hormonal, un cóctel que promete ser... extremadamente ardiente... One shot/Lemon/Ereri/R18/Intento de comedia/Alcohol - Para NANA RAL! Yo cumplí! Si no les gusta el lemon, simplemente no lo lean, gracias.-


Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Aquí un placer culposo, ya saben me gusta escribir lemons, y si son demasiado suceptibles a esto es sencillo, salen y no lo leen, por eso siempre pongo advertencias, nadie los obliga. A los que no les molesta y lo disfrutan, aquí tienen esta perlita ardiente. Me dicen que les ha parecido con un precioso review?

Anuncio: Mañana se actualiza Esclavo Natural, para aquellos que lo seguían, disculpen las demoras.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime, no gano un centavo con esto, pero cuando leo sus reviews me siento la mujer más millonaria sobre la tierra!

 **Advertencias:** OJO! Lemon explícito, R18, palabras vulgares, lenguaje altisonante, expresiones soeces, YA SABEN!

PARA LA HERMOSA **NANA RAL** QUE SIEMPRE ME INSPIRA CON SUS CONVERSACIONES! ESTOY ESPERANDO LO MIO, ASÍ QUE EMPEZÁ A SUBIR NENA!

.

.

 _ **"El día que el Amor se convierta en Alcohol...**_

 _ **empezaré a tomármelo en serio..."**_

 _ **Anónimo**_

.

.

-: Señor Smith, el doctor Lacarrouse quiere hablar con usted, ¿le transfiero la llamada?

-: Si, Moblit, por favor, y de paso llama al inspector Ackerman, que venga en diez minutos a mi despacho.

-: Como ordene, gerente.

Erwin Smith era el flamante presidente de la empresa de seguros "Titánica Plum". Lo que había comenzado con un afanoso trabajo hace diez años atrás, era ahora un enorme imperio de dos mil empleados y veintidós sucursales a lo largo del país. La casa central de Titánica estaba en el corazón del distrito de Okinamura, en un centelleante y destacable edificio de cinco plantas.

Erwin solía desayunar llenando sus ojos con el ascenso del astro rey, y sintiéndose orgulloso y afortunado de haber logrado que su idea rindiera frutos en tan poco tiempo. De la segunda cosa que se sentía orgulloso era de su amado y precioso hijo Eren. Un muchacho de excelentes complexiones deportivas, elegante porte y mirada persuasiva por el extraño color esmeraldado de sus ojos.

A pesar de los problemas normales de un padre soltero, Erwin estaba pasando una muy buena época, hablando económicamente y afectivamente. Estaba frecuentando una bonita muchacha de ojos cafés y voz estridente que respondía al nombre de Hanji. Se complementaban bien, considerando su temperamento tranquilo y analítico (propio del espíritu de la empresa que lideraba), con esa auténtica calidez y desparpajo honesto de la fémina. Además su hijo estaba cursando sin problemas la secundaria, ya se había ganado el afecto y aprecio de los docentes, y el día anterior había sido galardonado con una medalla por su desempeño como bateador en el equipo de bésibol del colegio. A esto había que sumarle que ese trimestre cerró una jugosa oferta con "Shiganshina Corp.", para el traslado de sus caudales. Si lo pensaba bien, estaba en la cima de su carrera profesional y su éxito personal. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Sin duda el éxito de su empresa se debía en gran parte a sus valiosos empleados, quienes trabajaban afanosamente y con entusiasmo. Por lo que decidió que ese año, la fiesta anual de la empresa, que además coincidía con el festejo del décimo aniversario de su creación, debería ser algo memorable, único, que los dejara a todos con una sonrisa que les durara varios días. Decidió que iba a sortear dos viajes completos para dos personas a las Islas Caimán, y un auto cero kilómetro, entre otras sorpresitas para mantener a todos felices. Había contratado un equipo de personas para que organizara el evento y el pudiera sentirse tranquilo al respecto.

Tocaron a la puerta de su despacho y acto seguido entró el inspector de siniestros Levi Ackerman. Erwin sonrió ante la cara seria y la actitud tan estricta. Apreciaba muchísimo a su empleado, en los últimos cinco años había demostrado una capacidad impresionante y un desempeño brillante, que se destaca por muy encima de los estándares esperados. Por todo eso y por haber colaborado arduamente con muchos asuntos sensibles de la empresa, Levi tenía su completa confianza.

-: Buenos días, Erwin – saludó moviendo un poco su cabeza – Traje los documentos de Lacarrouse – agregó mientras se los extendía, eso siempre le sorprendía al rubio, esa capacidad de cuasi "adivinador" que tenía para los casos.

-: Vaya, se nota que te esmeraste – dijo repasando las hojas y leyendo muy superficialmente algunas cosas.

-: Siempre pongo lo mejor de mí. Igual te mandé un email con algunos puntos que me deberías reconsiderar para una investigación. Sé que confías en el cliente, pero créeme mi instinto me dice que sólo quiere sacar ventaja de un accidente que no fue lo que pintaron. Las marcas de los neumáticos, dos botellas de vodka vacías debajo del asiento, en fin, hay varios ítems que dan qué pensar.

-: Levi… hace mucho que nos conocemos, ¿cierto? – Levi asintió estando expectante a lo que estaba por decir el rubio, que evidentemente nada tenía que ver con el informe de Lacarrouse – Veamos, tienes un legajo impecable aquí, sin llegadas tardes, faltas injustificadas, sin pedir licencias o permisos, aaah… eso es mucho decir si consideramos que estás hace un lustro en la empresa. Además eres prácticamente una leyenda viviente en cuanto a tu puntualidad en la entrega de los expedientes, siempre completos, siempre correctos, jamás has extraviado uno. Y si te pido que te quedes horas extras o que cubras un franco o un feriado lo haces sin quejarte. Eres lo que se dice un ejemplo de empleado ideal.

-: Lo soy – dijo el hombre sin sonar engreído, simplemente que sabía su propio valor y peso.

-: Bien, creo que sabes que tienes mi absoluta confianza y por eso cuentas con mi respaldo en todo lo referente al área laboral. Por lo cual voy a ser completamente honesto – dijo el rubio sentándose más recto y mirándolo con seriedad – Necesito cubrir en un lapso no mayor a un mes un nuevo puesto, no sé si lo sabías, pero Pixis va a jubilarse, de hecho ya ha iniciado los trámites. Quedará bacante el de gerente comercial – Levi arqueó levemente una ceja con notable interés – Y aunque te falta un poco de formación en el ámbito, tienes aquello que yo valoro más que nada, eso es mi confianza, por lo que me gustaría saber que opinarías de que te considerara como candidato para ese puesto.

-: Pues, la verdad estaría muy a gusto, Erwin – el rubio lo miró, Levi no se destacaba por ser expresivo, para nada, tal vez una roca tuviera más cambios en el rostro que ese hombre bajito pero fornido, pero el brillo en sus ojos y la seguridad en su mirada le aseguraban que realmente lo apreciaba.

-: Muy bien, te tendré en cuenta Levi, este último mes evaluaré de nuevo tu desempeño y luego de la fiesta de fin de año anunciaré al nuevo gerente del sector. Que tengas éxito.

-: Gracias por la oportunidad, me retiro – dijo haciendo una reverencia como saludo y se marchó.

Levi estaba feliz, no eso sería faltar a la verdad, estaba radiante de alegría, lo que provocó que una de las comisuras de sus labios se curvara hacia arriba. A los que se cruzó lo miraron con extrañeza, era muy raro ver sonreír al supervisor.

Bien, después de tanto tiempo al fin tendría una auténtica oportunidad de mejorar su estatus social. Se sentó en su escritorio y suspiró mientras miraba en su cuaderno una imagen de la "Turbo 2000", una máquina de limpieza que pulía los azulejos y los dejaba como espejos. Constaba de varios paneles rodantes en la base para el piso y un brazo móvil para los azulejos de cocina y baño. Llevaba ahorrando desde hacía cuatro meses, pero si todo salía bien, podría pagarla con el sueldo del ascenso. Sólo faltaba un mes, un mes y estaba seguro de que Erwin lo escogería. Suspiró muy quedo hasta que sintió un susurro en el oído que lo tomó desprevenido.

-: Buenos días, Levi-hot…

Se giró ofuscado llevando una mano a su oreja, mientras aniquilaba con la mirada al culpable. Sí, el engendro de sus pesadillas, Eren Smith, el detestable puberto hijo de su buen jefe. Toda clase de palabras soeces le subieron hasta la garganta, pero se las tragó. Venía aguantando los abusos de ese pavo adolescente sólo porque no quería cagarla, y ahora mucho menos sabiendo que tenía un ascenso en la puerta esperándolo. Inspiró lento para calmarse y recién hablar.

-: Buenos días, joven Smith.

-: Pfff, ¿así saludaban en la época de las carrozas? – se mofó el joven sentándose frente al escritorio del pelinegro de un modo provocador, girando el respaldo de la silla de frente a Levi y apoyando su bonito rostro sobre el respaldar.

-: Sí, en esa época y esta, así se saluda si uno tiene un poco de respeto, ¿hace cuánto que estabas escondido en mi despacho?

-: Que estructurado, hace una hora más o menos, Levi-hot.

El hombre se mordió la lengua para no responderle como era debido, cualquier día de estos se le iba a abrir una úlcera de tanto aguantarse las cosas.

-: Eren, ya hemos hablado de esto, por favor no me llames de esa manera, es inadecuado, cualquiera que te escuche lo mal pensaría.

-: ¿Lo malpensaría? ¿Cómo qué? ¿Cómo qué follamos, o algo así?

Levi inspiró de nuevo despacio, despacio y se apretó el puente de la nariz. Luego con su voz calmada y serena habló de nuevo.

-: Algo así, así que por favor, te lo estoy pidiendo de buena manera, deja de llamarme de esa forma vergonzosa. Mira, por qué no vas a visitar a Hanji, seguro tiene un panquecito de chocolate para ti – dijo con un dejo despectivo el más bajo moviendo la mano sugiriéndole irse.

-: No soy un niño, Levi… a mí, ahora, me gustan otras cosas más deliciosas que un panquecito… - le dijo con voz sugerente mientras afilaba sus hermosos ojos.

-: ¿Ah, sí? ¿Ahora comes los hot dogs con salsa picante o qué? – dijo sin prestarle demasiada atención, mientras organizaba algunos papeles.

-: ¿Estás sugiriendo que me gustan los hot dogs? – dijo el precoz joven haciendo un movimiento bastante vulgar con la mano y su lengua como si se estuviera tragando un falo.

Levi levantó la mirada, inspiró muuuy despacio y se apretó el puente de la nariz por segunda vez. "Piensa positivo, piensa positivo, no dejes salir a la bestia", se repetía el hombre mentalmente.

-: No estoy sugiriendo nada, ahora por favor, no te molestes, pero debo trabajar, ¿entiendes? Ve a visitar a otros empleados o no sé, búscate una novia, lo que sea.

Eren se puso de pie y caminó hasta la silla de Levi, para sentarse en su escritorio mientras no dejaba de mirarlo.

-: Vamos, Levi, no seas malo conmigo, me aburro con los demás, es más divertido molestarte. Además no me gustan las chicas y lo sabes – el hombre comenzó a teclear en su notebook, ignorando al joven – Levi… ¿hace cuánto que no tienes sexo?

La vena de la frente se le marcó visiblemente y giró su rostro para observarlo de manera mordaz.

-: No es una conversación que un empleado y el hijo del director, que por cierto, es un menor de edad, deberían tener. Me alegra que sea entretenido para ti, pero para mí es molesto y es peligroso para mi reputación – Se frenó antes de continuar hablando, no le convenía tener al mocoso en su contra, menos faltando tan poco – Aaah, veamos, voy a comprar una bebida, ¿te apetece algo? ¿Una soda, un jugo?

-: Tus labios – le dijo de inmediato el ojiverde sonriendo divertido.

Levi suspiró muy hondo y quedo, mientras se obligaba a no rodar los ojos, lo cual le costó horrores.

-: Bien, será una chocolatada para ti – dijo de manera calma, pero sonrió internamente al ver la molestia en el rostro del joven.

-: No me trates como un niño, Levi – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-: Tampoco eres un adulto, Eren – agregó el pelinegro poniéndose de pie, para ir a la cafetería. Cuando regresó el mocoso ya no estaba y dio gracias a todos los cloros que así fuera.

Últimamente el adolescente estaba desarrollando alguna especie de obsesión con él. No iba a negar que era bonito, alto, y con esa piel dorada que resaltaba aún más sus preciosos ojos, pero él no estaba interesado en un bebé que acababa de dejar sus pañales. Ese año cumplía sus 30, y el joven tenía 16, y no era que estuviera pensando en una posibilidad así, no, no, para nada, además con seguridad Eren era virgen, puaj, tener que andar enseñando cada pequeña cosa a un inexperto, no, gracias.

Mientras dejaba la lata de coca cola común a un costado y abría la de coca zero, se le cruzó por la cabeza la pregunta del castaño, en verdad que ya ni recordaba cuando había tenido sexo decente. Y era cierto, porque la última vez que había tenido sexo había sido hacía unos tres años en una fiesta de cumpleaños de su prima Mikasa, hecho que no recordaba en absoluto. El motivo principal había sido que había empezado a beber porque estaban jugando a las cartas y el castigo era tomar sorbos de bebidas fuertes, Levi había perdido una y otra vez y ninguna a propósito, pero así habían sido las cosas. Además, no estaba acostumbrado a beber en exceso por lo que era bastante "blando" y con poca cantidad se ponía beodo. De repente ese hombre tosco, serio, malhumorado ciertamente parco, por no decir aburrido, se convirtió en el alma de la fiesta. Mientras daba alaridos al estilo tarzán (eso dijo Mikasa, y lo corroboraron sus amigos Armin y Berthold), bailó con cuánta gente, animal o mueble se cruzó enfrente, lideró varios "trencitos" de personas al ritmo de la cachaca y la salsa, hizo perreo furioso con cuanto tipo se le arrimó, incluyendo a un veterano de 65 que estaba de lo más feliz, vomitó un poco en la vereda de la casa cuando se estaba yendo, y como cereza de la torta se despertó en una cama ajena, creo que no hace falta aclarar que estaba desnudo, con un dolor de cintura que denotaba perfectamente la intensa actividad nocturna, por no destacar la cuantiosa cantidad de preservativos "usados" desperdigados por el lugar. Lo peor era que miraba al tipo que dormía plácidamente al lado sin tener ni la menor idea de cómo se llamaba. Un tipo gordinflón y simpático, que era el dependiente del barrio y que siempre le regalaba caramelos de frutilla (sus favoritos) con las compras, al que apodaban "Pochito". El hombre se puso sus anteojos bifocales y le sonrió feliz, Levi se quedó de piedra aterrorizado ante el sarro y la evidente picadura de carie en el canino derecho de ese hombre, ¿realmente se había dejado besar por esa boca infectada de gérmenes? Pero eso no sería lo peor, porque al ponerse de pie, las piernas temblando, aunque lo peor fue descubrir que tenía un vibrador adentro del trasero… aún.

El pelinegro sintió un escalofrío al recordar eso, también recuerda que luego se volvió un friky de la limpieza y que no visitó a su prima en más de un año. Lo peor era que en cada reunión donde todos sus amigos asistían, recordaban el lamentable episodio y se mofaban de él hasta hacerlo rabiar. Sacudió la cabeza, no, no se podía contar eso como sexo, si ni siquiera recordaba si había sido bueno, aunque Rodolfo, alias "Pochito", insistía en que el pelinegro había sido, y cito: **_"una máquina sexual descontrolada, que gemía y exigía que le dieran más duro todo el tiempo"._**

Suspiró mirando su bebida y sintió pasos entrando su oficina, otra vez el mocoso.

-: Aw, que lindo eres, compraste la que me gusta – dijo tomando la otra lata.

-: Bien, de verdad, necesito terminar esto, si vas a quedarte aquí no hagas ruido, sabes que me cuesta concentrarme si hay sonidos molestos.

-: Lo sé, Levi, mira voy a sentarme aquí – dijo yendo a una banqueta baja en un costado – Y voy a jugar con mi celular un rato – luego le sonrió muy contento y trató de no molestar.

El hombre suspiró suave y continuó con sus labores. Luego de cerca de una hora, tronó su cuello y levantó la vista, Eren no se había movido de su lugar y había cumplido con lo de permanecer callado.

-: Oi… - le habló y el joven lo miró contento.

-: Voy en el nivel 704 del Candy Crush, deberías probar, es adictivo – dijo volviendo sus ojos a la pantalla.

-: Eren, deberías estar pasando el tiempo con chicos de tu edad, si vienes aquí te volverás serio y amargado como yo.

-: Levi no es amargado, es tranquilo y callado, eso me gusta – respondió el joven concentrado en el juego moviendo sus dedos por la pantalla para pasar de nivel. Cuando perdió bufó un poco y luego miró al adulto que estaba abrochando papeles – Te… ¿te molesto mucho?

-: Excepto cuando empiezas con insinuaciones inconvenientes, el resto del tiempo no, no me molestas, es sólo que pienso que podrías aprovechar mejor tu juventud.

-: ¿Qué vas a almorzar? – dijo poniéndose de pie y estirándose.

-: Alguna cosa… - dijo el hombre distraído.

-: ¿Puedo estar en tu menú?

-: No, no soy caníbal.

-: ¿Nunca te comiste a otro hombre? – Levi lo miró algo molesto pero no respondió – Sabes, soy un excelente cocinero, desde que mamá murió papá me ha dejado esas pequeñas tareas a mí, me he vuelto muy bueno. Es temprano, puedo ir a casa cocinar algo y volver, si lo hago… ¿Levi almorzaría conmigo? Por favor… - dijo suplicante y haciendo un gracioso puchero con sus labios.

-: ¿Qué vas a cocinar?

-: Pastel de maíz y queso.

-: De acuerdo, parece una buena elección – el joven se sonrió feliz y Levi arqueó una ceja, como es que un chico, prácticamente millonario, se alegraba por tan poca cosa. Sin dudas ese joven necesitaba atención... y de manera urgente.

-: Bien, volveré para el almuerzo, espérame Levi, prometo que te encantará.

El pelinegro solo asintió sin siquiera dejar de ver la pantalla.

-0-

-: Señor Ackerman, debe tomar estas pastillas para la presión arterial y el colesterol malo – le dijo el galeno mirándolo serio. En el último chequeo le habían salido resultados con números un poco preocupantes, por lo que el galeno prefirió recetarle la medicación. Con seguridad tanto estrés del trabajo y comida rápida chatarra le estaban pasando factura, su cuerpo le recordaba que ya no era un pendejo.

-: De acuerdo, dijo que debo tomarlo cada día por la tarde, ¿verdad?

-: Así es.

-: ¿Algo más que tenga que tener en cuenta, además de evitar el sodio?

-: Ninguna, oh, es muy probable que tenga un ligero efecto secundario los primeros días hasta que su cuerpo se acostumbre, por lo general sentirá usted una sed muy intensa, simplemente beba agua de a sorbos, la cantidad que necesite, o té o infusiones. Por otra parte le pido encarecidamente que no se olvide de tomar la píldora, cortar el tratamiento sería perjudicial, recuerde poner una alarma en el celular o tener un recordatorio a mano de la misma.

-: Perfecto, gracias doctor…

-0-

09 de Diciembre – 22 hs – Fiesta Anual de Titánica Plum

Levi había ejercitado esa tarde como hacía habitualmente al salir del trabajo. Se dio una larga y reconfortante ducha y finalmente tomó el impecable traje Michael Cors que había alquilado para la ocasión, era de un precioso azul marino con vivos en gris plata, debajo una remera marfil y los zapatos claros lustrados. Al fin se miró en el espejo y estuvo conforme. Nunca se había quejado de su apariencia, excepto de su altura, que era un jodido problema siempre, pero fuera de eso no tenía nada para decir. Se colocó bastante perfume y decidió irse a la fiesta, cuando bajó por el ascensor recordó que no había tomado la condenada pastilla ese día.

Maldiciendo su suerte volvió a subir para tomarla con rapidez e irse de una buena vez. Condujo en su Renault 309 hasta la finca donde se llevaría a cabo, "La Rosa Salvaje", se llamaba el lugar. Fue de los primeros en llegar, amaba ser puntual, incluso para eventos como ese. Al primero que se encontró fue a su jefe, que lo saludó afablemente y le presentó a su familia que había ido a participar, su hermano Mike, su sobrino Marco, por supuesto su infaltable hijo Eren (que ya de entrada al saludarlo le guiñó un ojo) y su novia Hanji. Le dijo que esa noche iban a venir varios inversionistas de la empresa y que quería presentárselos para que lo conocieran. Levi sintió gusanitos en el estómago, el preludio de su nuevo nombramiento.

Sí, estaba conforme. Los mozos pasaron con las primeras copas de vino tinto y Levi empezó a sentir que le picaba la garganta, estaba con sed. Pero nadie se emborrachaba con una copita, por lo que apuró el vino más rápido de lo que hubiera querido.

Sus colegas empezaron a llegar y decidió sentarse con algunos a conversar, ya los mismos le pusieron una copa de champagne en las manos y lo instaron a brindar por diversos logros del año que se iba. Levi estaba contento, era una linda fiesta y la estaba pasando bien.

En un momento se alejó un minuto para fumar y encontró al mocoso bebiendo champagne a escondidas. Se le acercó sigiloso y lo agarró de una oreja.

-: Oi, mocoso, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?

-: ¡Ouch, Levi! Na-nada, s-solo quería probar.

-: Ya, deja eso y agradece que no quiero arruinarle el momento a tu padre, hay gente importante aquí, lo único que faltaría sería un rumor de que el hijo del Director estuvo ebrio en la fiesta siendo un menor.

-: Ja, ja, ja ¿me estabas buscando? – dijo el joven haciendo a un lado el drama.

-: Tch, no, no me interesan los pendejos que no saben ubicarse donde les corresponde.

-: No seas cruel, Levi… dime al menos que estoy guapo, me esmeré en arreglarme.

El hombre no pudo evitar mirarlo de arriba abajo, ¿cómo se puede ser sexy a los 16? Pues el secreto sólo lo tenía Eren Smith.

-: Estás bien – aceptó el hombre mientras se terminaba la copa de champagne que le había quitado al mocoso.

-: Levi-hot bebió de mi vaso – dijo el muchachito mirándolo con deseo - ¿Acaso no sabe que así se comparte un beso indirecto?

Levi rodó los ojos y empezó a alejarse.

-: No hagas ninguna pendejada, estaré atento – fue lo último que le dijo antes de dejarlo.

-: Levi, ven, te estaba buscando - lo llamó su jefe.

Lo retuvo más de dos horas, en donde las copas no dejaban de desfilar, incluso el mismo Erwin se sorprendía de lo social que estaba su empleado modelo, haciendo que todos los inversionistas a su alrededor se contagiaran de su buen humor. No conocía ese lado de él, y eso reafirmaba que era la mejor opción posible para el puesto.

Levi llevaba para entonces, más de tres horas en la fiesta sin probar bocado, por lo que sólo había bebido con el estómago vacío, y además ayudado por la necesidad que le causaba la pastilla de mierda, aun así seguía con la boca pastosa y no había podido tomar ni un solo vaso de refresco porque no le habían permitido sentarse ni un segundo. Para cuando se arrimó a la mesa a devorar lo que le pusieran al frente, ya estaba un poco mareadito. No fue sino hasta dos horas después, plagadas de festejos y brindis que los recuerdos pasaban de borrosos a ser completamente nulos…

-0-

Casa desconocida – 14:30 pm

Levi se sentó se sopetón, con una angustiante y creciente sensación de desasosiego en el pecho. Parecía un deja vú… pero no, no lo era, porque eso ya había pasado en la vida real antes. Su cabeza estaba nublada, no recordaba absolutamente nada de la mitad de la noche en adelante. Y nuevamente estaba en la cama de un desconocido. Tenía miedo de girar su cabeza, el cuerpo le dolía horrores, esta vez sí que le habían dado duro. Decidió tomar una ducha rápida antes de fijarse en eso, no fuera que tuviera que salir corriendo. Se deslizó como un ninja hasta el baño, las piernas le escocían, al igual que la cadera, y para colmo sintió como le escurrían abundantes jugos del trasero. ¡EL TIPO SE HABÍA VENIDO DENTRO DE ÉL! ¡Joder!

Cuando vio en una repisa de la enorme y lujosa habitación un retrato de Erwin con su hijo se puso pálido, su acompañante nocturno estaba envuelto en el edredón hasta la cabeza. Mientras se bañaba lagrimeó un poco y le rogó a todos los santos cloros que no fuera el puto de Erwin, no quería ser el amante de su jefe. Salió sintiéndose un poco más limpio, pero no menos culpable, y lo único que rogaba de verdad era no haberla cagado tanto como para arruinar su excepcional promoción a gerente. Casi que quería llorar.

Se sentó y se colocó solo la remera, no veía atisbos de su traje por ninguna parte y su bóxer estaba demasiado sucio. Con la mano temblando tiró dela colcha para ver quien estaba ahí. ¡JODER! Pero si era el hijo de su jefe. La mandíbula casi que se le dislocó.

-: Ey, mocoso, ey, ¡mocoso! – lo zarandeó por el hombro y el chico comenzó a removerse suspirando y haciendo ruidos. Finalmente abrió las dos esmeraldas y automáticamente se le pintó una sonrisa en el rostro.

-: Levi… - dijo con voz carrasposa mientras se mordía el labio inferior – Eres increíble, bombón.

-: No me llames así, pendejo engreído, ¿dónde está mi ropa?

-: Oh, colgué tu traje en una percha en el placard, me pediste anoche que lo hiciera. Wow, tengo que ir al baño ya regreso.

El hombre se acostó un momento, le dolía la cabeza, el cuerpo, la vida en general. Escuchó la ducha y al rato al mocoso volviendo, se metió rápido en la cama y lo abrazó sorpresivamente.

-: Levi… - le dijo con aliento olor a menta fresca – Lo hagamos de nuevo, por favor – enseguida sintió el duro falo del joven contra su cadera y se giró para empujarlo.

-: No me jodas, pendejo calenturiento, solo dime que carajos pasó anoche y si tu padre está en la casa.

-: No, papá se fue con Hanji, no volverá hasta mañana, me avisó a mi celular. Vamos, no seas arisco, anoche estabas tan fogoso – le hablaba con corazones en los ojos mientras sus manos lo palpaban cual pulpo, Levi intentaba alejarlo sin mucho éxito.

-: Olvida lo que pasó anoche. O mejor dicho… ¿me puedes contar que pasó? – un suave sonrojo le pintaba los pómulos y el joven contuvo una risita.

-: ¿Realmente quieres saberlo? Bien, quedate quietito entre mis brazos y te diré…

"10 de Diciembre – 03.00 am – Fiesta Anual de Titánica Plum

-: ¡A ver esas palmas arriba, vamos, vamos! – Levi estaba con el micrófono en la mano mientras todos lo vitoreaban en grande, Erwin reía a más no poder mientras lo filmaba y Eren lo observaba divertido desde un rincón - ¡*Everybody! (*¡Todos!) NICO-NICO-NII, ANATA NO HATO NI NICO-NICO-NII! – Cantaba a todo pulmón y muy afinadamente, las mujeres gritaban y los hombres silbaban mientras Levi hacía los pasos. Absolutamente todos, hasta los barman imitaban la coreografía, mientras, quien sabe de dónde, un chico se cruzó por el escenario y le alcanzó una vincha con orejas de gatito. Levi se quitó el sacó y lo revoleó a un rincón mientras saltaba al ritmo dela música - EGAO TODOKERU YAZAWA NICO-NICO, ¡Vamos ya la conocen! NICO-NICO-NII, NICO-NICO-NII, NYA, NYA, NICO-NI DE OBOETE RABU NICO, ¡NYYAAAAAA!, NICO-NICO-NII, NICO-NICO-NIIIIIIIII. ¡Los amo! – dijo cual rock estar mientras levantaba un brazo y se iba por un costado, sin dudas era la sensación y muchos pedían que volviera.

Levi bajo corriendo del escenario y atacó al primer mozo que se cruzó sacándole dos copas de champagne. Las tomó en un suspiro y se giró al sentir que alguien aplaudía detrás suyo.

-: Vaya – dijo un precioso joven ojiverde – Sí que te robaste la noche, ¿quién hubiera dicho lo *parrandero (*fiestero) que eras en verdad?

-: ¡Joder! ¡Estás para darte y no consejos! – le largó el hombre con soltura, mientras se le acercaba con confianza, Eren abrió sus ojos a más no poder – Dime a rama de qué árbol tengo que agradecer la caja de donde te escapaste muñeco.

-: ¿Le-levi, es-estas bien?

-: Más cerca de ti, más bueno me pongo.

El joven ni pudo atajarlo cuando le echó los brazos al cuello y literalmente le comió la boca en un beso atrevido, el cuerpo del más bajo estaba caliente y Eren reaccionó de inmediato. Tragó duro y miró a los costados.

-: Ey, aquí no, podemos tener problemas, vamos a… ¡aquí! – se metieron debajo de los tablones del escenario, mientras se sentían los pasos del cantante de un grupo de música por encima de sus cabezas, Eren lo arrinconó contra la estructura y comenzó a besarlo desesperado.

El joven no cabía en sí de la dicha, venía deseando a ese hombre desde que lo había conocido hacía dos años, y a pesar de todas sus indirectas y esfuerzos, jamás había conseguido siquiera tocarlo con un dedo en el hombro. ¿Cuántas veces había fantaseado, cuántas veces se había masturbado pensando en él? Lo había desnudado cientos de veces en su cabeza, y ahora era real. Eren estaba desbocado, como toro en brama, toda su estamina explotando a velocidad meteórica. Le metió mano como quiso, mientras Levi gemía en su oreja de manera animal, haciendo que el joven se encendiera aún más.

-: Aaaah, Levi, me gustas, tócame, mira como estoy… - Agarró la mano del pelinegro para llevarla a su entrepierna y apretarla ahí – Aaahh…

-: ¡Pendejo, que grande la tienes! – Levi no escatimó caricias y refregadas contra el falo de Eren que estaba más duro que una barra de acero. Lamió sobre su cuello, lo que su altura le permitía, y le dijo con voz ronca y lasciva – Te voy a hacer una mamada que no te vas a olvidar en tu vida…

El castaño de sólo escuchar esa proposición casi se viene en sus pantalones, pero inspiró e intentó resistir al deseo. Levi se arrodilló relamiéndose con gusto y sonriéndole lascivamente. ¡Caracoles verdes! Qué ganas tenía de sacarle una foto para recordar esa sonrisa, que sobrio, sería imposible de ver. Sacó su celular y justo cuando Levi sacaba su hombría de la ropa interior puso a grabar la escena. Esto era la gloria, mejor que todas las películas porno que había visto en su vida.

Levi refregó su miembro en toda su cara, mientras ponía la cara más erótica que Eren hubiera visto. Luego lo lamió con hambre y ganas hasta dejarlo brilloso y luego si se lo metió a la boca para succionar con fuerza.

-: ¡Aaaahh, genial! – El castaño rodó los ojos hacia atrás en completo éxtasis mientras no dejaba de filmar. El pelinegro se aferró a sus caderas y balanceó su cabeza relajando su mandíbula para lograr tragarlo en toda su extensión, sus labios lo apretaban con fuerza, se alejaba hasta la punta y luego lo engullía hasta que su respingada nariz chocaba con el estómago bajo del más alto, que temblaba de placer. Imprimió mayor velocidad, entonces Eren ya no resistió más – M-me v-vengo, Leviii…

-: Vamosh ashlo em ma mooboca, tngo jambreee – jadeaba Levi con la boca llena a más no poder.

Eren apretó su cabeza mientras sentía las convulsiones atacarlo, Levi empujó un poco con sus manos porque literalmente se estaba atragantando, el jovencito parecía que no terminaba más de eyacular. Cuando al fin pudo sacarlo, tosió ardorosamente sintiendo que no le entraba el aire, y hasta incluso un poco de los fluidos del chico le salió por la nariz. Estornudó un poco, y al fin relamiéndose y limpiándose con la mano, levantó la cabeza para mirarlo feliz.

-: ¡Joder, que polla más perversa! – Se puso de pie sacudiéndose un poco la tierra de los pantalones, Eren apenas recuperándose, la frente perlada de sudor y las mejillas ardiendo, sacó un pañuelo y lo ayudó a limpiarse la cara, luego compartieron otro candente beso – Aaah, pendejo… - gimió el más bajo cuando el joven apretó sus nalgas con algo de rudeza – Fóllame fuerte…

-: Lo haré, pero vamos a otra parte donde estemos más tranquilos – le susurró el castaño al oído.

-: Aquí, pendejo, estoy muy caliente, lo hagamos aquí – decía refregando su pierna entre las largas del otro, lo besó con gusto, mientras sus manos blancas y pequeñas se colaban debajo de la remera buscando explorar más piel.

-: No, en serio, mmm… vamos a tener problemas, va-vamos en tu auto, espérame en el estacionamiento – dijo tirando de su muñeca para dar a entender su punto y distraer al ojigris que estaba excitado a más no poder.

Eren salió primero, esperando que no hubiera otro que le quitara su presa, corrió para avisarle a su padre que ya había pedido un taxi para volver a su casa, que estaba cansado y que la fiesta era genial. Erwin le preguntó si había visto a Levi, pero el chico le dijo que no tenía idea, que le pareció haberlo visto yendo a los baños y se fue.

Cuando llegó al estacionamiento lo vio charlando animadamente con un colega, la sangre le hirvió por dentro, pero no podía ir y abordarlo en ese momento, por lo que esperó detrás de un pilar hasta que el molesto hombre se fue. Entonces encaró a Levi.

-: Hola, bonito, te estabas demorando – dijo poniendo esa sonrisa boba de nuevo.

-: Ya, dame las llaves, te llevaré a un lugar donde podremos estar a solas y a gusto.

-: Mmm… ja, ja, ja, lo hagamos en el auto – dijo el más bajo pegándose al joven.

-: No, aquí no será incómodo, vamos a mi casa – palpó sus bolsillos hasta que consiguió la llave, Levi se reía ante sus toques torpes - ¿Te hace cosquillas?

-: Sseee, muuuchasss, ja, ja…

-: Vamos sube.

Una vez abordo, Levi se puso a cantar ópera a todo pulmón.

-: Llamarás la atención, calla - lo regañaba el ojiverde, pero el hombre sólo reía y volvía a cantar con fuerza.

Se detuvieron en un semáforo y un auto descapotable lleno de mujeres hermosas se le apostó al lado, estaban con la música fuerte y comenzaron a piropear al joven. Levi dejó de cantar y las miró con seriedad.

-: Ven aquí, gatito, gatito.

-: Qué mirada más seductora, ¿quieres que te chupe un ojito?

Se reían a las carcajadas y el joven se ruborizó un poco, pero se sorprendió cuando Levi se trepó encima y tuvo que agarrarlo para que no se saliera por la ventana.

-: ¡Cierra el hocico, perra! – Dijo ofuscado y todas lo miraron escandalizadas - ¡Este pendejo es mío, escuchaste!

Las chicas gritaron y comenzaron a reírse, mientras le pedían que lo demostrara. Ni lerdo ni perezoso, el más bajo tomó la cabeza de Eren y le comió la boca delante de las gritonas. El muchacho quedó asombrado pero colaboró con el roce de buena gana, las chicas festejaron con aplausos y más gritos el jugoso beso que se estaban dando.

-: ¡Vivan los gays! – gritó una.

-: ¡Invítennos a la boda! – dijo otra.

Levi cortó el beso respirando agitado y luego les mostró su dedo medio. Eren lo empujó al asiento del acompañante.

-: ¡Ay, tan rudo el chiquitín! – continuaron burlándose.

-: Disculpen, es algo celoso – se excusó Eren antes de arrancar para largarse. "Este pendejo es mío", la frase le taladraba la cabeza haciendo que el corazón le latiera apresurado.

En poco menos de un cuarto de hora llegaron a la enorme casa. Eren dejó estacionado el auto en la esquina, bajó y ayudó a Levi a descender, luego lo arrastró a trompicones. Apenas entraron comenzaron a besarse entre jadeos y frases cursis entrecortadas. No llegaron al cuarto, algo incómodos estaban semidesnudos en las escaleras acolchonadas por la alfombra.

-: Pendejo, aaaahh, quiero tus dedos – Levi se giró para darle un primer plano de su retaguardia y se bajó los pantalones hasta las rodillas. Eren no se hizo rogar, se dedicó a morder y succionar esas preciosas nalgas redondas y pálidas, arrancándole gemidos provocativos al otro, hasta que atacó su entrada – Siii… pendejo…

-: Es Eren – masculló algo molesto el castaño, ¿acaso no se acordaba su nombre?

-: Ok, Jeren, sigue así.

-: ¡Es Eren, cabrón! – dijo dándole una nalgada que calentó más al pelinegro que otra cosa.

-: Me gusta rudo, Eren… - al fin lo había dicho correctamente.

El más alto lubricó sus dedos con saliva y comenzó a empujar contra el rosado agujero que fue cediendo despacio.

-: Aaah, más… más profundo, a la derecha, no… para esa derecha no… del otro lado… ahí, seeee… justo ahí.

Eren estaba erecto de nuevo y verlo comportarse de esa manera tan predispuesta le voló la cabeza otra vez. Empujó otro dedo y Levi arqueó la espalda complacido mientras tomaba su falo y bombeaba con suavidad.

-: Es-espera, tengo, aaah, los pr-preservativos a-arriba…

-: No, no, dámelo así, quiero sentirte a pleno, no uses esa mierda, vamos, lléname, ¿qué esperas?

El joven se desprendió sus pantalones y liberó su hombría, escupió sobre su mano para embadurnar la cabeza y hacer la intromisión más suave, entonces sí empezó a empujar con algo de torpeza. A Levi le dolía un poco, porque no estaba del todo preparado, pero le ganaba la calentura. Relajó sus caderas y pronto el joven pudo enterrarse mejor.

-: Dioooossss, Leviiii, tan apretado, ¡mierda!

-: Aaaaha, mmmm, vamos, vamos – incitaba ondulando las caderas y enviándole excitantes oleadas de placer al más joven. Mordió la alfombra cuando lo sintió aferrarse a sus caderas y empujar con fuerza, Eren comenzó a embestirlo con ganas, ambos lo estaban disfrutando como nunca.

-: Le-levi… te amo, aaah, te amoooo… aaah – Eren estaba perdido en el éxtasis.

-: Ámame, pendejo, aaaah, soy el mejor, aarggh, más, no pares, no pares.

Eren salió un momento de su interior para girarlo, tenía la remera subida y su abdomen cubierto de sudor, era en verdad hermoso, levantó sus muslos y empezó a moverse con mayor precisión, acelerando o ralentizando de acuerdo a los gemidos y las expresiones del más bajo, quería que disfrutara, que lo gozara. Al igual que él.

Levi le echó los brazos al cuello para juntar sus cuerpos aún más y lo besó con desesperación. El más bajo comenzó a mover sus caderas también y pronto, ambos, estuvieron alcanzando el ansiado orgasmo. Levi se arqueó de una manera deliciosa, mientras tiritaba sintiendo como Eren lo llenaba con su esencia.

Completamente agotados, Eren lo cargó en su espalda y se fueron a su cuarto, donde siguieron retozando por una hora más.

-0-

Levi estaba de piedra, se sentó en la cama y le pidió a Eren que le alcanzara la ropa y le prestara un bóxer limpio. Cuando el joven vio el apretado trasero del pelinegro en sus bóxer grises no pudo menos que apretarle las nalgas sorprendiendo al otro.

-: Sólo corroboraba que no hubiera sido un sueño – se excusó pobremente – Quédatelos, te quedan mil veces mejor que a mí – lo halagó risueño.

Lo acompañó hasta el auto, rogándole que le escribiera un SMS, que él quería repetir lo más pronto posible. Levi gruñó un poco y se fue.

-0-

El lunes siguiente todos en la empresa, incluso el personal de limpieza, le recordaron sus monerías el día de la fiesta. Por lo visto daría qué hablar un buen tiempo, y agradecía que no se hubieran enterado de lo que había hecho las últimas horas.

El miércoles Erwin anunció su ascenso y pudo respirar tranquilo, al parecer su jefe no tenía idea lo que él y su amado hijito habían compartido.

Mientras ordenaba sus pertenencias para mudarse de oficina, el jovencito se apareció en su despacho. Los ojos le brillaban decididos.

-: Levi-san, nos casemos, por favor.

El hombre suspiró lento y se tomó el puente de la nariz. Lo miró de reojo con seriedad.

-: Pendejo, tenías que ser…

-: Sip, pero soy "tu" pendejo…

El mayor sonrió apenas y volvió a la tarea de juntar sus cosas. Era la primera vez que no se arrepentía de una borrachera…

.

By Luna de Acero… agitada…


End file.
